runnerhubfandomcom-20200214-history
Annabella Orchid
Annabella Orchid (it's not known if this is her birth name or an alias) is a Social Adept and a Fixer on the scene with her fingers in a few trades in Seattle. She doesn't speak often of her personal life, but from stories told around the hub, the following information is known. When she was roughly 21, Bella lived with a small group of squatters who would run small B&E operations and burglaries together. Another notable member of this group was a druid that she only knew as “Malcolm” (and the ‘Hub would come to know as “Celtic”). For a little over three years, they had a good amount of success, and were never caught. Eventually, everyone’s actions catch up to them, and they were approached by a small gang who accused the group of robbing a convenience store that fell under their protection. There was a fight, and after a strange occurrence that caused the loss of one of the gangers’ legs, the group scattered. Malcolm never appeared back at the makeshift home the squatters had made for themselves. The group managed to stay together for a few more months, but without his magical support, their success with their criminal activities plummeted, and Bella decided to go her separate way as well.After working a few odd jobs here and there, fleecing a few unsuspecting men for whatever they had in their wallets, Bella settled into a job at an upscale establishment known as “The Black Tie”, where she worked as an exotic dancer with the stage name, “Lily”. After a few years, Malcolm got back in touch with her, and would occasionally visit her at work. He wouldn’t talk much about what he had done in the time he was away, but he would always listen to her complaints about shady corp execs who tried to get too handsy, or gang lieutenants who didn’t know how to handle their liquor. After enough of these stories, Malcolm joked that she was getting a hell of a black book of contacts and blackmail. She took this as advice, not as a joke. She spent the next couple of years accruing as many favors and contacts as she could. Gaining commcodes, and meeting this drug dealer through that ganger, and this cleaner through that enforcer. It’s said that lips get a lot looser when plied with drink and near a pretty girl, and Bella’s natural and enhanced abilities put that adage to the test. She managed to fill her commlink with a hell of a lot of names that many folks wouldn’t be able to get on their own, and gather her fair share of favors from all walks of life. Not too long after she quit her job, she was approached by Malcolm, now calling himself “Celtic”, who asked her to be his contact to the Shadows. She couldn’t say no to a friend of course, and at this point the best way for her to extend her reach was to step into the role of a Fixer. They began dating shortly after Celtic became an established Runner. Category:NPC